


Sick for the holidays

by USSRomanoff



Series: Christmas OTP Prompts [18]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Fluff, christmas otp prompts, sick, taking care of each other while sick fluff, tommykate - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSRomanoff/pseuds/USSRomanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is uncharacteristically sick and Kate tends to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick for the holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas OTP Prompt 18: Sickly  
> Couple: Tommykate

Kate told him to go get his flu shot but he refused. Tommy told her that he had no need of a flu shot, he never got one and he didn’t get sick. She was welcome to get one as she had no powers and was totally human herself.

She went the whole of December without getting even the sniffles. The week leading up to New Years Tommy was starting to look a bit run down. He refused to admit it, even as he started to lose his voice.

“I’m not sick,” he said, his voice cutting in and out as he crossed his arms.

“So you’re doing that to your voice to try to sounds sexy?” she asked.

Tommy nodded, “Yep.” He popped the p sound at the end.

Kate rolled her eyes but didn’t argue it. She just went to the store while she was out later than day and stocked up on supplies for when he finally did admit he was sick. Luckily none of it was perishable so she left it in her car so that Tommy didn’t get reminded that he was avoiding all that stuff.

The next morning Tommy was too miserable to get out of bed. His voice was almost totally gone and he was coughing with little rest. Kate rolled out of bed feeling chipper and got dressed.

“Ugh, I feel like crap,” he ground, burrowing under the blankets.

“Thought you might,” she said. Kate kissed his forehead and went to the door. “I bought some things to make you feel better. I’ll be right back.”

Kate ran down to her car and brought everything inside. She shifted through the bags on the kitchen table and found the cold medicine that she bought. She poured him some 7Up in a glass and brought it in to him along with the meds.

“Okay, you need to take this,” she said.

“No,” came the muffled answer.

Kate sighed and sat down on the bed, pulling on the covers to find him. “Tommy, I swear this is going to help,” she told him.

He grunted in reply but sat up. She handed him the medicine and glass and he took it, with a grimace but it went down.

“There, now, I bought some soup. Does anything sound good to eat or would you rather rest?” she asked.

Tommy leaned against the pillows and shrugged. “I guess soup,” he said. Kate had to lean in to be able to hear him.

Kate nodded and left the room, hearing Tommy groan and flop over as she left the room. She tried not to laugh, but he was rather pitiful that it made it funny. She started heating up a can of soup on the stove for him. She hadn’t really known him to get sick much before so she was sure he wasn’t really used to it. He would probably be a big baby about it.

Once the soup was warm she put it in a bowl and found a cutting board to work as a make-shift tray. Kate brought the soup in and Tommy ate it, fairly slowly. It was weird for her to see him do anything slow. He really must be feeling lousy. She pressed her hand against his forehead as he ate, trying to feel for a fever. He didn’t feel too warm so that was good. She didn’t own a thermometer and forgot to pick one up so she would have to rely on feel.

Once he was done she took his bowl and tray. “Think you would just lay with me Kate?” he asked her. Kate smiled and kissed his forehead.

“Course,” she told him. She took care of the dishes quickly and got into bed with him, spooning him and gently running her fingers through his hair.

“Thanks for taking care of me,” he said. 


End file.
